1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a process for producing packs with an outer wrapper made of (transparent) film and with a tear-open strip applied to the outer wrapper, blanks for the outer wrapper being severed from a continuous film web with tear-open strip. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process as well as to a specially-configured reel for a material strip.
2. Prior Act
Packs with contents of various kinds, in particular cigarette packs, are frequently provided with an outer wrapper made of, in particular, transparent film which can be removed with the aid of a tear-open strip. The tear-open strip usually has a grip end indicated by color.